


Sleep Is For The Weak (And I’m Weak For You)

by Chimchimchanga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but it's mild i swear, cursing, dotae, jaehyun and renjun are only mentioned once sorry, thats it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimchimchanga/pseuds/Chimchimchanga
Summary: Getting enough sleep to be barely able to function properly? Doyoung didn't know her.





	Sleep Is For The Weak (And I’m Weak For You)

To put it simply, Doyoung did not have the greatest sleep habits. Getting enough sleep to be barely able to function properly? He didn't know her.

It was something Taeyong always nagged him about, even before they got together, back in their trainee days. Often, at night when they got back into their shared dorms Doyoung would continue practicing his dancing, singing, whatever he had decided needed work that day, and he wouldn't stop, not until he physically couldn't keep practicing anymore and his eyelids were closing on their own will.

Taeyong would stay with him the whole time during those nights, quietly watching Doyoung while he scribbled out lyrics in his notebook, mumbling the words under his breath, huffing in frustration along with Doyoung, until he couldn't stand it anymore and told Doyoung to go to bed, telling him that he understood practice was important but it wouldn’t mean anything if he died from exhaustion.

He'd repeat that several times before Doyoung would even consider such a thing.

_The reason why you don't think your voice sounds nice is because you're so tired your ears can't hear properly, you little shit. Go to bed already._

Doyoung always knew Taeyong was right in his heart, but still wouldn’t admit it until he physically couldn’t deny it.

Sometimes Taeyong would drag him to bed, and Doyoung would be too tired to resist and let him pull his limp body to bed and had Taeyong throw a blanket on him for good measure.

And so whenever Doyoung complained about anything, anything at all, Taeyong would always blame it on lack of sleep.

_Taeyong, I can't get this dance to look right._

_That's because you don't sleep enough._

_Taeyong, I'm hungry._

_If you got enough sleep you wouldn't be._

_Taeyong-_

_Get enough sleep and then talk to me._

And if it wasn't practice that kept him up late it was everything else. Especially his phone. Doyoung was addicted to the thing. He had highest flappy bird score in all of SM, a fact that he'd often tell to Taeyong when he was nagging the younger about sleep.

He'd help the other trainees too. Did Jaehyun want critique on his singing? Doyoung would be there for him, insisting he was wide awake through his yawns until Jaehyun refused to sing any longer so that Doyoung would sleep. Did Renjun miss his home in China? Doyoung would be right there with the other young trainees, hugging him and telling him that everything would be alright.

 _Life is too short for sleep_ , he'd whine when Taeyong pointed out the time. Doyoung would groan every time Taeyong nagged him to sleep, but he really was grateful for him. A person with your best interests at heart is hard to come by.

 

"Doyoung." Taeyong tsked, stretching out the letters while shaking his head in disappointment. His arms were crossed against his chest, looking every bit the annoyed parent. Doyoung looked up. Oh shit. "Why are you aren't you sleeping yet?"

Doyoung innocently looked up at Taeyong, who'd caught him red handed in the living room, sprawled out across the couch, bright light from his phone shining into his eyes. A sad sound emitted from it. His character died with a little ceremonial jingle and a plea for more lives.

Taeyong rubbed at his eyes, fingers half hidden by the long sleeves of his pajama shirt. Despite the way his eyelids were dropping lower and lower each second, probably from being just as sleep deprived as Doyoung, he looked adorable. "When will you ever listen to me?" He sighed, pouting.

Fuck that was cute.

"Probably never." Doyoung returned his attention to his phone, cursing under his breath as he lost his game again.

"Doyoung."

" _What?_ "Doyoung whined, sticking his lower lip out. "Let me just beat this level. Then I'll go to bed, I promise."

"You never keep those promises." Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Go take a shower and brush your teeth at least. You stink."

"Not my fault they made me practice for an extra hour." Doyoung grumbled, but he reluctantly got up and started making his way to the room they shared.

Taeyong grinned. "Finally."

"Alright, Happy?" Doyoung stepped out the bathroom, hair slightly damp. "Will you leave me alone now?"

Taeyong, who was lying on his bed waiting, shook his head. "Now you need to go to sleep."

"But I just-"

"For fuck's sake Doyoung please?"

He thought about it, but then shook his head. "Just give me like half an hour then I'll go to bed. It's only midnight anyway."

Taeyong glared, but then suddenly smiled evilly as an idea hit him. "But _Doyoung_ ," He mewled, in the same whiny tone Doyoung would use, "I'm lonely. I want cuddles." He held his arms out in invitation and put on the most innocent face he could muster, all big eyes and pouty lips.

Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. That was so friggin' _adorable_ how could Doyoung be so cruel to deny him anything?

"Fuck you. Are you trying to seduce me into sleeping?" He mumbled, shocked, and already climbing into bed with Taeyong.

Taeyong let out an evil _mwah ha ha ha_ and wrapped his arms around Doyoung, cocooning him in a fuzzy burrito of blankets and affection. "I love you, you sleepless idiot."

Doyoung relaxed into his embrace. Taeyong's warm lips were on his neck declaring his love, his firm chest was pressed up against his back and he could feel the comforting beat of Taeyong’s heart through his pajamas, how could he resist? "I love you too, you nagging idiot."

"It's good nagging though." Taeyong nuzzled his nose into the dip in Doyoung's collarbone. "Without me you’d have been brought to the hospital like ten times in the past month."

"I'm not _that_ bad." Doyoung laughed.

Taeyong looked at him, not blinking.

"Fine. I'm a little bad. Just a little."

Taeyong exhaled in contentment. "Just a lot." He reached over Doyoung's body and turned off the lights, plunging them in darkness.

They lay there, in the comfort of each other's warm arms and the steady sound of breaths.

"Taeyong?" Doyoung whispered, just as the older was slacking his arms, slipping into sleep.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Doyoung," Taeyong whispered back, fading out as he closed his eyes thinking about the warmth in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I managed to write 1000+ words for once  
> Comment and kudos if you liked it lol


End file.
